


Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Drinks With Pedro [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Pedro Pascal Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men, really this is just shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: Friends have secrets, it seems. But that won’t last long.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Series: Drinks With Pedro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121627
Kudos: 35





	Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

This might have been a bad idea. I hadn’t seen Pedro in months. When he texted me, I probably should have said that I’d meet him somewhere for dinner. Instead, we’re sitting here on his sofa, a bottle of wine nearly empty now after our takeaway dinner.

I’m sitting entirely too close to him. He’s one of my best friends, and I’ve had feelings for him for way too long. Since he’s usually gone filming for months at a time, I can usually keep my lust to controllable levels, especially since we usually hang out in groups. One on one time is rare. It has to be. If I’m alone with him too much, I start getting sad because I cannot let him know.

Feeling his eyes on me, I force a smile as I turn to face him. “So, tell me, when do you have to go back to film? And can you tell me anything about what happens next?”

That cheeky grin… so innocent and yet so naughty. I love that grin. “You know I’m not allowed to say anything about what’s happening next,” he drawls. “The Disney snipers are everywhere. I would have told you about little Grogu, you know I would have told you if I could, honey.”

Oh I knew it. I knew it too well. He was unfailingly open with me. Talking with him would fill hours. He never held anything back, unless, as with his show, he was contractually unable to talk about it. I, on the other hand, held back part of myself. It was how I lived my life, really. Strict and unyielding boundaries. It was the only way I knew to feel safe.

“Okay, fine,” I laugh, trying desperately to get back to a better place. As I laugh, Pedro starts to top off my wine. “Hey, you don’t want any more? I’m good, really. Besides, I still have to go home.” It was getting late, and any more wine would turn me weepy and clingy. That’s the last thing I needed. Once I got home, then I could throw shoes and cry. Or more likely, I’ll go home and try desperately to get myself off. My underwear is already soaked. By the time I get home, it might be drenched and falling apart.

“Oh no, you aren’t going home now.” His voice took on a slightly stern tone that sent a shiver through me. My theory is that he would be a talented dominant. Something about his tone and the way he would just lift one eyebrow pushed me into a submissive attitude. I constantly tried to hide from him that I have those fantasies. He would never let me hear the end of it.

“What? I didn’t say now. I meant in an hour or two,” I stutter, wondering where this change came from. What was he thinking?

“You’re staying here tonight. You’re staying with me.” So matter of fact. He just said this as if… as if he was in charge. As if he was in fact taking control. As he watches me, there is a heat in his eyes. His tongue darts out over his lips before he leans in closer. “I want you to stay here with me, sweetheart.”

The knot in my throat almost makes it impossible for me to speak. There’s a change here. Something shifted after I got here, and I don’t know how to find my footing. Swallowing thickly, I manage to squeak out “You have your guest room ready for me?”

The warmth in his eyes becomes almost amused. “No, sweetheart. You are staying with me. I texted you about coming over tonight because I’m tired of pretending. I’m tired of trying to hold back when all I want is to wake up with you in my arms after making love half the night. I’m tired of watching you try so desperately to hold tight to control when you need someone to take control for you and let you feel safe at last.”

I know I must look like an idiot with the way I’m just gaping at him. He knows me so well, even catching on to the small things that I try so hard to hide. Blinking slowly, I whisper “You’ve been pretending… pretending what? You… want me?”

“If that’s the simple way to say it, then yes. But it’s not that simple.” His arm slowly wraps around me. Pedro is a man who freely gives affection. He’s never held back from hugging any of his friends. Any time we’re all together, he’s got an arm around someone… around me most of the time, if I’m honest. In this moment, however, he’s moving slowly, giving me the chance to grow used to this, used to us. “I’ve loved you for so long. Every time I leave, it’s harder to be away from you. I’m always afraid that I’ve lost my chance. And I have to know if you could even let me love you like I’m dying to. Please let me love you.”

He means it. That’s the one solid thought I can manage. He really means that he loves me. Reaching up, I touch his cheek, watching as he leans into it. He is such a tactile person, so affectionate. “Let me love you,” I repeat. “Pedro I’ve been in love with you all this time. I’ve been trying to not let you know how pathetically in love with you I am because I figured you didn’t feel that way.”

My words are cut off by his lips landing on mine.

It’s everything I’ve dreamed of. I’ve watched his shows and movies often enough that I’ve thought I had a pretty good idea of what it would be like kissing him. It’s all of that and so much more. He’s pulling me closer, his tongue teasing my lips, inviting me to deepen this kiss. He tastes like more than the wine we’ve shared. There’s a hint of just him, cinnamon and whiskey, warmth and home. I accept the invitation willingly. He cups my face like he needs to keep me close. Then he pulls back enough to look at me, to make sure I’m still okay with this. That look in his eyes appears again, that look of stern adoration.

“You were hiding from me? You really thought you should keep me from knowing that you love me? Oh sweetheart, that is unacceptable.”

Dear god I was right. He is an absolute Dom. His tone is perfect. I have to test the boundaries here, at least a little. I have to know just what I’m in for. “What should I do, Sir?”

His eyes go dark. I’m almost proud of the fact that I can do that to him. Before I can revel in that feeling, he leans back, rolling his sleeves up. A smirk appears as he studies me for a long moment. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re about to get a spanking.”

Oh. Dear. God.

“You think I wasn’t paying attention that night? When you ladies were discussing all your kinks and likes, oh I was paying close attention to you, cariña. I heard you murmuring about a firm hand and submitting in bed. I almost came in my jeans listening to you. Now I won’t repeat myself. Tell me.”

Every single kink on my list is being checked off by him. Taking a breath, I answer “I was hiding my feelings from you. And I thought I was going home, instead of staying with you.”

The pleased look in his eyes makes me almost smile. “Good girl. You’re right. And you noticed that I was unhappy about you trying to leave me. Since you did, you will not get as many spankings as I thought to give you. Only five instead of ten. Now, stand up, and strip for me.”

Even as I stand, I know he sees my hesitation. “Yes, baby, strip. Leave your underwear on for now though. Let daddy see you.”

He’s got me in a trance. My sweater comes off quickly, leggings following easily. I never knew his jaw could tighten that much. Desire is burning us both, the heat flushing my skin as I see it surging in his eyes. Like a panther stalking his prey, Pedro stands and walks towards me, circling me as he studies my form. “Beautiful baby girl,” he purrs, sending shudders through me. “Absolutely beautiful.” Then he stops directly in front of me. The dominant in him fades back and my friend reappears. “Tell me if you want to stop. If you don’t want this, you only need to say the word, sweetheart. I will not force you.”

That kindness in his voice, the warmth in his eyes, it all makes me weak in the best way. Reaching out to him, I trace over his lips as I whisper “I want this with you, only you.”

He grins before his eyes darken again. “Good girl.” The praise raises my confidence, and I proudly lift my chin and smile. The smile is broken by a gasp as he scoops me into his arms, carrying me into his bedroom. He kisses me greedily until he sets me on my feet and points. “Hands on the bed,” he growls. “Five for you instead of ten. I’ll count them out for you.”

**_Swat!_ **

****

His hands must have been made for spanking. I’ve always secretly wanted to know if those large hands would do this well. He’s perfect. He’s walking that line of pleasure and pain, keeping my attention and training me to let him care for me. Once the spanking has been finished, he sits, pulling me into his arms. “You did well, sweetheart. You’re perfect, so good for me. Please tell me I can have you now? Please say I can finally show you how badly I’ve wanted you.”

I almost can’t speak. Trembling in his arms, I look up, nodding as best I can. “No, no, say the words,” he murmurs. “Be my good girl and use your words.”

Gulping, I gather myself and answer “Please show me, sir. I want you.”

His waiting attitude snaps. With a moan he strips my bra from my body, my underwear following quickly. I watch as he stares at my bare form. “Oh baby girl, look at you. Look at my gorgeous darling. You look delicious. And I have to have you.” Spreading my legs, he dives in, moaning against me as he tastes me for the first time. I have fantasized about this countless times, but nothing has prepared me for the thorough ravaging that commences. Reaching down, my fingers tangle in his shaggy brown hair. I can’t help tugging softly. Quickly I realize that he must absolutely love that feeling, because he groans and intensifies his movements. As he slips one finger inside me, I gasp, the sound blending with his groans. “God, oh sweetheart you’re going to feel so good around me. Cum for me, baby girl. Cum for daddy. Let me see you cum.”

My body arches as I scream. I feel him slip a second finger inside me, rubbing and thrusting just right to draw pleasure out. Shaking, my legs almost clamp around his shoulders. As I come down from the high, he moves to embrace me, whispering in soothing tones. “So good, such a good girl. So beautiful when you cum. That’s right baby, oh I love you.” Clinging to him, I realize he’s still dressed at the same moment he does. Chuckling, he pulls back slightly. “I’m not going far, baby. I just need to feel your skin against mine.”

He makes quick work of his own clothing and crouches over me. I can’t help staring at his body. His muscle tone is outstanding, with just a little hint of softness at his stomach which is somehow endearing. His cock… oh good god his cock is thick and he’s clearly aching for me. “I’ll wear a condom if you want,” he rasps. “I know you… oh god I know you’ve said you’re covered, and I’m clean…”

I start shaking my head almost immediately. Now that we’re here in this moment, I can’t imagine any sort of barrier between us. “I want to feel you daddy. Please I want you now.”

With a moan he starts pressing against me, taking his time. Each push lets him slip just a little deeper, stretch me a little more. Finally, finally his hips are flush against mine, and he smiles as if he’s never been happier. “Perfect, baby,” he sighs. “You’re perfect.” After taking a moment for us both to simply revel in the sensations, he starts rocking his hips. The motions are slow, steady, building up towards an edge for us. His lips never leave mine for long. Soon a switch is flipped. His slim hips start moving faster, pounding into me, my screams seeming to fuel his desire. Clenching around him, I know he’s going to have scratch marks down his back. I can’t help myself. “Yes, sweetheart, cum for daddy,” he growls. “Cum for me. Give me.. give me this…”

He sees my orgasm as a gift, it seems. As if it’s an honor I bestow on him. Crying out his name, I tumble over the edge, tightening around him. He doesn’t slow, doesn’t hesitate. He keeps on, moaning and cursing in Spanish. Every spasm of mine draws more of those delicious sounds. Swearing once more, I feel his hips stutter, the muscles in his body twitching. “I can’t… oh sweetheart…” He kisses me almost desperately as I finally feel him come apart, his release spilling into me.

We gasp for breath, heartbeats syncing as we settle. Lifting his head, he smiles at me, that same cheeky smile that practically started all this. “My girl,” he sighs. “You’re really amazing. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you, baby. I’ll spend my life making it up to you.”

“I was trying to hide it from you,” I answer. “So I wasn’t much better.” His hand comes down on my rear, lightly spanking me.

“I know you, baby girl. I know you need to feel safe. It needed to be this way. You needed to know that I would be here. And now you know.” Giving me one more soft kiss, he maneuvers our bodies until we are under the blankets and I’m resting on his chest. “Rest sweetheart. You need your rest for what I have planned for you.” His grin turns naughty. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

In response I start grinding on his thigh, a fantasy of mine for too long. From the look in his eyes, he’s had the same wish. He gives me one more sweet kiss before taking hold of my hips. I can tell we won’t be sleeping much tonight.


End file.
